


The Whale

by JiangshiXX



Category: The Transformers (Cartoon Generation One), Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gen, Not Serious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27983061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JiangshiXX/pseuds/JiangshiXX
Summary: Megatron finds a monster under his berth.Starscream happens to be there too.That's it.
Relationships: Megatron/Starscream (Transformers), Megatron/Starscream(Implied)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	The Whale

**Author's Note:**

> This entire fanfiction is one big joke. I just wanted to write something dumb.

\----- 

It had started about 3 weeks ago. Megatron had come back from his battle with the autobots, defeated once again. He was soaking wet, his mood as salty as the sea water dripping off of him. 

He stomped his feet childishly as he headed for his private wash racks. "Supid Optimus Prime..." The warlord grumbled to himself. 

Slaming the bathrooms door shut, he turned on the solvent and began to wash off the sea water. Megatron sighed, he was already starting to feel better. 

Grabbing his almost empty bottle of soap, he poured the last of it in his hands and scrubbed his arms. 

Satisfied that he didn't smell like fish anymore, he rinsed himself and stepped out into his room. 

The gray bot dried himself off and stepped into his covers. 

As he slowly driffted off, he heard a strange noise coming from somewhere in his room. 

He opened his optics, slowly sitting up. 

He saw no sign of an intruder. 

Thinking it was just his imagination, he layed back down and forced himself to sleep. 

\----- 

A low groaning sound filled his audio receptors. 

Megatron sat up quickly, his optics shot from the lack of recharge. He hopped out of bed, slaming his fusion canon on his arm. Thinking someone broke into his room he quickly got to work checking every crevice. 

He checked everything. His desk, the floor, the cabinet. Nothing. 

Megatron slapped his hand to his head. Perhaps he was hearing things because he was so tired. 

He was paranoid is all. He slowly looked around the room. He felt ridiculous. 

"The great Lord Megatron scared of a noise? Haha!" He laughed at himself, crossing his arms. 

If he heard another noise he would ignore it, he smirked to himself. 

But just to be safe, he'd sleep with his fusion canon. 

\-----  
It had now been 2 weeks, and Megatron's room was trashed. 

Datapads were thrown all over the floor, his file cabinet tipped over, even the light on the ceiling was broken. 

"I know you're in here!!" He exclaimed to no-one. He pointed his fusion canon at every little noise, ready to shoot. His guard at it's highest. 

*knock knock knock* 

Jumping from the bed he was standing on, Megatron charged at the door, swinging it open, weapon about to fire- 

-until he realized it was just Starscream. 

The warlord painted heavily, feeling angry, and a bit foolish. 

The red Seeker took a step back, clutching his datapads to his chest. "Um...Lord Megatron? Are you oka-" 

"No!" Megatron shouted, grabbing his Second in command's arm. He pulled him into the room, slaming the door behind him. 

"What are you doing?!" Starscream exclaimed, yanking his arm back from his commander's grip. 

Megatron turned around, grabbing Starscreams shoulders. "You're staying in here tonight." 

Starscream blinked, confusion washing over him. "I am?" 

Megatron shook him, tightening his grip.  
"Yes!!! I need someone to help me hunt this thing." 

Starscream glanced around the trashed room. "What's going on?" 

Megatron pressed a finger on his lip. "Shh Starscream! Listen." He whispered. Starscream slapped his hand off his face. "This is so stupid-" 

"Shh!! Shut up you fool!" Megatron yelled at him, ignoring the whole "being quiet" part. Starscream rolled his optics, but listened anyway. 

....

After a few moments of dead silence, Starscream whispered to him, smirking. "Are you sure you're not just going crazy, old man?" 

Megatron scowled at him, griting his teeth. "I am not crazy you pathetic excuse for a-" 

*groan* 

There it was! The sound he'd been hearing for the past 2 weeks. 

"There! Did you hear that!!?" Megatron cried. The seeker glanced around, wings lowering slightly. Yeah he heard it, but where was it? They paused for a moment to see if the sound would continue, but nothing was heard. Starscream put his datapads on the table, glancing at his leader. "Megatron, Is there anyplace in here you haven't destroyed yet?" 

He scoffed at him. "Of course there isn't, I've checked everywhere you fool." 

Ignoring the insult, Starscream pointed at the berth in the corner of the room. They both starred at the untouched bed. 

Oh yeah... the one place he had forgotten to check. 

With a quick glance at each other, they both slowly made there way towards the source of the sound. 

Placing both hands on either side of the berth frame, they nodded at each other. 

"One..." Megatron started. 

"Two..." Starscream continued. 

*groan* 

"Three!!" With a hard yank, the berth was pulled from the wall. The piece was heavier than they thought. With another hard pull the bed scrapped against the floor, reveling the source of the sound. 

"What the heck?!" Starscream exclaimed, backing away from the beast. 

Aiming his fusion canon at the beast Megatron screamed, "What in the hell is that thing!?!" 

Starscream placed a finger on his chin, tapping his foot. "I believe the fleshlings call this creature a whale..." 

Megatron charged up his weapon. "I don't care about what it's called! Get it out! Now!!" 

The air commander growled at him. "You must have a glitch in your system if you think I'm touching that thing." 

Megatron aimed his canon at him, "That was an order!" 

Crossing his arms, Starscream raised a brow at him. "No." 

The whale groaned at them. 

"Shut up disgusting beast!" Megatron yelled at it. 

"What are we going to do about this thing?" Starscream asked. 

Megatron started to pace around the room, but he immediately tripped over something, which sent him crashing to the floor. Starscream laughed at him. "Megatron has falle-!!" 

A datapad was thrown at the seekers head, making him fall on top of the whale. Quickly realizing what he had fallen on, Starscream ran away with a loud screech. 

Megatron stood up, but Starscream crashed into him, causing them both to fall to the floor in a tangled mess. 

"Ugh! You clumsy idiot!!" Megatron groaned, shoving at Starscreams chest. 

"Hey watch your hands you freak!" Starscream snapped at him. Megatron scoffed, "Oh please, it's not like I haven't touched you here before." 

"Don't say that!!" Starscream blushed, shoving his hands off him. 

*groan* 

The whale seemed to be judging them, it's eye looked dead inside. It creeped them both out to their cores. 

"I say we throw it out a window." Megatron suggested. Starscream fell to the side of him with a grunt. He sat up, rubbing the sore wings he had fallen on. "Are you insane?We're in the middle of the ocean!! The room will fill up with water you dolt!" 

Megatron sat up beside him. "Do you have a better idea?!" 

Sitting still for just a moment, the seeker's face lit up. "I have a great idea in fact!" He smiled brightly at his leader. 

\--------

"Optimus Prime!!! Come quick!" The yellow bot and small human ran into the command center. 

The Autobot leader quickly looked up from his plans. "Bumblebee? Spike? What's wrong?" 

The rest of the Autobots gathered around. Bumblebee motioned for them to follow. "Its something you have to see to believe!" 

"Yeah come on!" Spike exclaimed. 

The Autobots ran outside. A loud gasp filled the air. Optimus Prime pushed past them. "Alright what's all this commotion about-" Optimus stopped in his tracks. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. 

A whale was sitting in front of their base, somehow not dead yet. 

"Who could have done this?" Ratchet asked walking towards the creature. Optimus crossed his arms, looking at the creature. 

"I'll give you one guess." 

"Megatron!" The Autobots exclaimed. 

Optimus nodded. "Autobots! Transform and roll out! We're going after them." 

The sounds of car engines filled the air, and soon they all drove off, the whale forgotten at the base. 

×××××××××××× 

"And the Autobots were forced to retreat by the power of the Whale. The end." Shockwave closed the book. 

Megatron along with the other decepticons glarred at him. Megatron cleared his throat. "Shockwave, that was the worst story I have ever heard in my life." 

Starscream placed his hands on his hips, smirking. "For once I agree with Megatron, that was trash." 

"But my lord, you wrote that story and told me to read it-" Shockwave started. With a hard throw, the Decepticon leader smashed his energon cube to the ground. "How dare you try to credit me with writing such a terrible piece. Get out of my sight!" 

The scientist sighed, and removed himself from the room. Soundwave followed him, placing a considerate hand on his shoulder as they left. 

While yes the story was beyond dumb, that didn't stop Megatron from making sure that there wasn't a whale under his berth


End file.
